


Uncooperative USBs

by shenala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Does anyone ever get USBs in the slot the right way on the first attempt?





	Uncooperative USBs

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random writing prompt thing. 
> 
> Prompt: USB.

"Oh come on!!"

It was one of those rare quiet nights in for the Avengers; everyone was scattered around the common room floor with some in the kitchen, others sitting at the table and the rest having staked their claim on the sofas by the TV. They'd had a run of several successful missions and now, unless some aliens decided to randomly invade the planet again, they had a few days full of absolutely nothing. 

It wasn't silent by any means, but the large open plan space was filled with the sounds of a family at peace; the odd burst of laughter, the teasing call of nicknames no-one else would dare use and the noise of the various activities they'd busied themselves with. 

Or at least that was how it had been. Before Sam had randomly shouted in exasperation. 

All eyes turned to the easy-going Falcon to see what had caused his outburst, but nothing looked out of place.. Sam was still sitting in one of the reclining chairs with his laptop on his knees, as he had been for much of the evening. 

Sensing he was now under observation Sam raised his own eyes to meet the multiple pairs trained on him and questioned, "What? Why are you all looking at me?"

A heartbeat of silence passed before Tony cleared his throat and explained, "You yelled 'oh come on!' .. what's wrong fly-boy?"

It became immediately obvious that Sam hadn't been aware he'd expressed his frustration quite so vocally as a flush of embarrassment tinged his cheeks and he let out a resigned sigh. "It's these stupid USBs, I never get them in the slot the right way around! Every. Single. Time. I put it in and then nope, that's the wrong way so I have to try again. Why? Why is it always wrong? Why can't they just fit all ways?!" 

The response to his explanation was unsurprisingly mostly one of amusement, while Thor looked bemused and Steve and Bucky were the only ones showing any real level of sympathy as both super soldiers had more than once complained of the exact same thing, although with them it was often paired with questions of what USB actually meant and from Bucky, in particular, how they worked; something Bruce took great joy in attempting to explain before Bucky gave up listening. 

And it was Bruce who stepped up this time and kindly informed his team-mate "there's a symbol on the top Sam, that always faces up, that way it always fits". It was well-intentioned but before Sam had a chance to fire back, Clint asked "but what about when they're sideways, is it left or right? What if the thing you're putting them in is upside down but you don't realise?"

This time it was Bruce's turn to sigh, while the rest of the group went back to what they were doing before the interruption and Tony declared he needed a drink. 

Technology made their work possible and for Bruce and Tony, in particular, it was a passion, but even the Avengers get frustrated by the little things.


End file.
